dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter
Afterimage Strike |ultimate skills = |tblColour = DarkTurquoise |textColour = white }} Dexter (デクスター, Dekusūta), or Dex (デクス, Dekusu) for short, is a Human born on Universe Five's Planet Earth, whose parents had put him into an orphanage because they couldn't make enough money to take care of him. Appearance Dexter is a small 15 years old with spiky silver hair and light blue eyes. He has a muscular and toned body, thanks to 10 years of ridiculous training ever since he was 5. Some says that Dexter has a very innocent face and thinks that he isn't capable of scaring anyone, while people who actually know him personally keeps their guard up all the time while being around him. This is due to the fact that Dexter can look pretty serious and bloodthirsty whenever he wanted to be. Dexter have been seen wearing a whole different varieties of outfits but he is mostly seen wearing a long-sleeved and dark-colored shirt with a turtleneck under a grey T-shirt. He also wears dark blue shorts and dark red shoes with white lining. Personality Dexter is childish and reckless in nature, he is always full of energy and always have a positive attitude despite the situation. While having a short temper, Dexter is still able to keep a smile on his face and deal with the problem without showing the slightest of a frown. In the past when he was working as an assassin in order to earn money, Dexter was known to kill his opponent in cold blood. But now in the present, he always question himself if it is really worth killing his opponent. He enjoys fighting a strong opponent and when he does, he tends to retain a maniacal grin and serious glare throughout. Dexter is the type of guy who is quick on his feet, always the first to sense an enemy or danger, and always the first to act. History Techniques & Abilities Dexter was told that his biological parents were two of Earth's best assassins, which he gained many traits from, including his ability to move at a very quick and stealthy pace without wasting any breath or make any sounds while on the move. Dexter is known to be an extremely proficient unarmed fighter. He was adopted by a martial arts teacher who once was the champion of the World Tournament held on Earth every year. He has caught on to various styles of combat, combining techniques from different styles and keeping himself on par with more than one opponent at once while also making up his own style of fighting. Ways of Combat Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Elite Assassin: Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Enhanced Immunity: Enhanced Awareness: Immense Durability: Ki Abilities Master Ki Control: *'Ki Sense': Dexter have learned to sense the Ki of every living things in his surroundings without needing the use of a Saiyan's Scouter. *'Intimidation Aura': Dexter have been seen exerting his Ki outwards from his body, forming it into an aura that would engulf his whole body and he can utilize this to demonstrate his strength to an enemy, intimidating them to the point where they would be paralyzed in fear. Transformations Superior Lightning Trivia Category:Human Category:Males Category:Universe Five